


You'll Always be Mine [#4- Lust & Love]

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: 50 hues of kinks, fetishes and other NSFW awesomeness [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Jared, Actor Jensen, Anal Sex, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Jared, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, J2, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shy Jared Padalecki, Size Kink, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles, ends with filming supernatural, padackles - Freeform, super light dom, timeline-Dark Angel/Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a young actor who moves to LA to try and make it big. He falls in love with a hot guy in his apartment complex who lives on the floor above him. After a night full of hot mind-blowing sex he learns that Jensen is also an actor and now things are complicated because Jared is in love with Jensen but they each land roles in separate cities.</p><p>Story of my AU version of Jared and Jensen who end up as a couple- how they met and fell in love all before they finally ended up being on Supernatural together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always be Mine [#4- Lust & Love]

**Author's Note:**

> The only difference in this AU is that Jared and Jensen have never been in any of the relationships with women that they actually have been in or are currently in real life, no kids or marriage only each other. All shows and movies they have been in and every thing else is exactly the same.

Jared had been at his apartment for a month, he had moved to LA to try to make it big. This was the first time Jared had been on his own, he wasn’t even old enough to actually sign for his apartment when he had first moved here, his agent had to sign for him. A week later he turned eighteen and still had not gotten any real jobs. But it only took him ten seconds after moving in to notice the gorgeous guy who lived on the floor above him. He was working up the nerve to talk to him, he had seen him in the hallway several times every day. Every time Jared saw him, the guy would flash him a smile so sexy and seductive Jared quickly forgot how to breathe, let alone form a coherent sentence. He was usually too flustered to even move, except to run into his apartment until he could actually talk to him without stuttering or making himself look like a total idiot. He could tell the guy he was infatuated with was older, at least by a couple of years but he was the hottest, sexiest person Jared had ever seen and he just had to be with him.

Jared had just gotten back to the apartment complex, he walked over to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. As Jared waited he turned slightly and noticed his obsession coming up behind him out of the corner of his eye. Jared felt his heart racing as he smiled that sexy smile and nodded slightly at him. Jared felt his face burning, and he swore he heard him chuckle under his breath. In the past month he had literally thousands of fantasies about him, even pictured him each and every time he jerked off when he got a boner from thinking about him.

As the door began to open, Jared realized they were about to be alone in an elevator together. Sure he was only going up to the fifth floor, but maybe he would get lucky for once in his life and there would be a power outage. They would get stuck in there together for hours, if not days and he would spend the entire time getting fucked.

“You coming?”

Jared felt himself getting hard, did he just ask him if was coming? He practically came in his pants every time he looked at him. Jared felt his face flush an even deeper red when he realized the guy was asking if he was getting on the elevator. Jared had been fantasizing and hadn’t realized he was standing there holding the door open for him.

Jared nodded and got in. The guy was standing behind him and Jared realized he had not pressed the button so he willed his arm to move forward. It was visibly shaking as he hit the number 6. He heard him chuckle and looked back.

“You finally gonna come hang out at my place?”

Jared felt himself getting harder, he had a slight southern accent too, and it was dead sexy the way there was a hint of a drawl with every word he spoke. His voice was so damn deep, he imagined him whispering filthy things to him and sucked in a breath to try and calm himself down. He realized he was waiting for an answer. _Wait._ Jared was obsessing over the sound of his voice, not what he said. Jared suddenly realized he had said something about hanging out at his place.

“R-r-really?”

 _Damn it,_ his voice cracked and he was stuttering, Jared did that when he was nervous. He was so nervous it took him a full minute to realize he had hit the 6 th floor, when his apartment was on the 5th. So now Jared wasn’t sure if he had been joking or was serious.

Jared noticed his eyes were green, an intense emerald green. He had never been this close to him before and he was even more incredible up-close. His tongue slid across his full plump lips and Jared slid his hand across his mouth, he was almost positive that he was drooling. The guy was definitely drool-worthy, Jared’s eyes scanned his body, the way his shirt fit snug around his well-defined biceps and chest, how his jeans were tight in all the right places, tight enough that Jared could tell he was well endowed. _Very_ well endowed, and seemed to be aroused too and _fuck_ that turned Jared on so much he could feel himself getting harder and hear his pulse pounding in his ears.

“You ok, Jared?”

Jared froze, how the hell did he know his name? Maybe he liked him too, maybe he stalked him. He seemed to realize what Jared was thinking and pointed at the mail in Jared’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m not like, stalking you. Not that much. But uh, you hit the button for my floor so I figured you were finally gonna come up.”

Jared still couldn’t tell if he was serious or joking. He was leaning against the back wall, an amused smirk on his face. The door opened, but Jared couldn’t will himself to move. He still hadn’t said a word or figured out what the hell he was going to do.

Jared watched him lick his lips and grin. “Well, if you change your mind…I’m in 604…”

He walked off the elevator leaving a stunned Jared standing there. Jared watched as he glanced over his shoulder and winked. All Jared could do was stare at his incredible ass as he walked down the hall, his legs bowing in the sexiest way, making Jared’s fully erect cock pulsate.

Jared rode the elevator back down to the lobby, it picked up several people and went up to the sixth floor again. He wanted to get off and go to 604, Jared wondered what would happen if he went to his apartment, would they have sex? What if he had been joking? He had seemed to be flirting, and there really was no reason for him to say he wanted him to come by his apartment unless he meant it. By the third time he rode the elevator down and back up to the sixth floor, Jared realized he had been on the damn thing for over ten minutes. He couldn’t believe a guy he hadn’t even officially met before today had such a hold over him, but he did. Jared didn’t even know his name but he wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Normally Jared wasn’t quite so shy, but since he moved to LA things had changed. He didn’t know anyone and it was a strange town full of people who were full of themselves trying to make it big in Hollywood. As lame as it had been that Jared hadn’t talked, this was his first real encounter with someone who actually seemed interested in talking to him. Jared had to go, he would kick himself in the ass every time he saw the hot guy if he didn’t.

Jared rode the elevator back down to the lobby one more time to work up enough nerve. He hit the button for the sixth floor then paced around on the ride up. It seemed like the elevator was suddenly a million times slower. When it finally stopped on the sixth floor, he took a deep breath and stepped off. He walked to the door marked 604 and paused with his fist frozen in the air, about to knock but suddenly was worried that he might have told him someone else’s apartment number. Or what if he had a roommate? If someone else answered, he didn’t even know what he would say. He couldn’t just ask for the hot sexy guy. Before he could come up with any more excuses he let his knuckles rap against the door quickly. Several seconds went by and he panicked, but he realized he could hear a movie so maybe he hadn’t knocked loud enough. Jared took a deep breath and knocked again, a little louder.

Just as Jared was about to turn and go, the door flew open and he was relieved to see the hot guy did indeed live there and that he had answered the door. He seemed a little surprised to see Jared standing there but he moved to the side, that sexy grin spreading across his face.

“Damn, didn’t think you’d actually have the balls to come up.”

“Were…were you, um…serious?”

His eyebrows knitted together for a few seconds as he stared into Jared’s eyes. “I never say things I don’t mean. I’ve wanted to ask you to come by since the day you moved in but you always run into your apartment before I get a chance.”

It suddenly hit Jared that he saw him on his floor a lot, he hadn’t made the connection that he might be on his floor for any reason other than maybe he was messing around with someone on his floor. Was he really on Jared’s floor to try and talk to him?

“So…were you gonna come in or did you just come by to stand in the hallway?”

“You gonna tell me your name?”

He smirked, causing Jared to almost pass out because it pushed in the sexiest dimples. He gestured for Jared to come in, so Jared walked in. Jared took a deep breath and turned, surprised that he was standing closer than he had expected.

“Of course, I wanna make sure you get it right when I make you scream.”

Jared felt heat coursing through his body, he felt his face burning and his cock was so hard it was throbbing.

He chuckled under this breath, “Damn, I love making you blush.”

He walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Jared walked over and sat down. He flipped the TV off then shifted closer, putting his arm on the couch behind Jared.

“So, Jared…” He leaned in close, inches from his face.

Jared noticed he had freckles and it was fucking adorable. He also noticed that the closer he got, his eyes got even more gorgeous, he could see tiny gold flecks in the deep clover green.

“Damn I want you.”

“I-I want you too,” Jared paused, he still didn’t know his name. “Um…”

“Jensen.” He slid his tongue across his lips and bit down on them. “Prove it.”

“How?” Jared whispered, suddenly hit with hundreds of ways he wanted to prove it to him.

Jensen leaned in closer, his lips brushed against Jared’s as he turned his head. Jared sucked in a breath as the sexy stubble on Jensen’s face burned against his cheek. He slid his tongue up behind Jared’s ear and in a voice so seductive Jared was surprised he didn’t bust a nut he whispered, “Let me fuck you, make you feel pleasure like you’ve never felt before.”

When Jared gasped and let out a soft moan he placed his hand on Jared’s thigh, slowly inching it up as he continued, “I wanna slam you down on my bed, suck on every inch of your perfect body then fuck the hell out of you. I promise I’ll make you climax so hard you black out, then do it again and again.”

Jared opened his mouth, he literally could not talk. His brain had completely shut down and he had to give his heart a few seconds to restart. Jensen actually wanted him as bad as Jared had wanted him for the past month. Jared had been with a few girls, he had messed around with a few guys too but he had never had sex with another guy.

Jared was suddenly not so nervous because he felt so comfortable with Jensen already, it felt like they had known each other for years and surprisingly he was so anxious to have sex with Jensen if he could speak he would be begging him to fuck him.

Jensen slowly carded his hand through Jared’s hair. He tilted Jared’s head up and looked at him for several seconds. “Are you going to let me do that?”

Jared nodded his head hard. Jensen smiled and brushed Jared’s hair out of his eyes and leaned in. The instant his lips touched Jared’s something changed. Jared had never had a kiss so intense and pleasureful. At first he was marveling at how incredibly soft and plump Jensen’s lips felt, then Jensen’s tongue slid across his lips and parted them. Suddenly he was kissing him with so much intensity Jared felt dizzy with lust, he no longer felt shy and reserved. He wanted Jensen so damn bad he could barely stand it.

Jared had never been one to instigate things, he wanted Jensen to just take control because he had always fantasized about Jensen doing that and he really liked it that way. But Jared found himself on Jensen’s lap, he wasn’t even sure how he had gotten there. Jensen pulled him closer, kissing greedily into his mouth, his tongue ravaging around as his hand grabbed his ass. Jared moaned as Jensen’s hand massaged his ass hard, he pushed him forward until he was straddling his cock.

Jensen moaned and started thrusting against him, he was about to lay Jared back on the couch when Jared pulled back, panting. Jared was so drunk on the feeling from having Jensen’s lips on his, his hands touching his body and most of all feeling his big thick dick pressed tight against his he slid down onto his knees and started fumbling with Jensen’s belt.

As Jensen reached down and undid it for him, Jared ran his hand roughly up the fly of his jeans, salivating at the thought of having Jensen’s big dick in his mouth as his hand ran across his erection. Jensen went to unzip his jeans but Jared pushed his hand out of the way. He glanced up and saw him trying not to grin, obviously liking the fact that Jared was no longer too timid to even speak to him.

Jared carefully unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, Jensen lifted his hips up and Jared ripped them off the rest of the way. Jensen leaned down and crushed his lips to Jared’s, cradling his face in his hand. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Jared’s as his thumb caressed his jaw.

“I love that the hornier you get, the less shy you are.”

“I just want your big fat cock so damn bad.”

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared, muttering against his lips, “Show me how bad you want it.”

Jared licked his lips, continuing to stare into Jensen’s eyes. They were so hypnotizing, Jared suddenly felt his shyness creeping back. He took a deep breath as he wrapped his fist around Jensen’s cock. _Damn_ , it was so fucking long and thick. Jared had never even gotten a blowjob but he jerked off a lot. More in the last month than he ever had before so he knew what felt good and he also knew that he had to grow a pair, it was just so surreal that any of this was actually happening. He felt like pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t just an extremely vivid fantasy.

Jensen grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair, bringing him back to reality. He kissed Jared again, moaning into his mouth when Jared tightened his fist. Jensen started kissing Jared deeper, biting down on Jared’s bottom lip when Jared’s fingers teased across the head of his cock. Jared traced a finger down his shaft, when he got to his balls he lightly rolled them in his hand then made a tight fist and gave his cock a few more firm pulls before he sat back and slid his tongue across his lips.

Jensen sucked in a breath when Jared roughly licked up his entire length, biting down hard on his lip when he felt his tongue teasing across the crown and into his slit. Jared lapped up the precome that was beading out, he saw Jensen looking down at him so he let his tongue swirl profanely around. Jensen moaned as his fingers tightened around Jared’s hair. Jared started sucking down hard on the head of Jensen’s cock, he strangely loved how it felt to have his mouth on it and hungered to take it all in.

Jared took Jensen’s entire cock in his mouth in one swift motion. Jensen’s eyes slammed shut, he bit down on his lip as he cursed under his breath. He had never had anyone take him all the way in, especially all at once. Jared had him so damn horny it was taking everything in him not the ram his dick down Jared’s throat. He was turned on even more by the choking sound he made, he groaned as Jared started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking his dick like a pro.

Jared looked up and moaned when he saw Jensen, his eyes squeezed shut as his teeth tore into his lip, sending a pleasureful vibration across Jensen’s cock. He could no longer hold back and stared thrusting into the amazing wet heat, teeth worrying his lip making them even fuller. He grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair pushing him down on his cock. Jensen had sex all the time, he had gotten hundreds of blow jobs but nothing like this.

“Son of a fucking bitch, Jare…oh _fuck_.”

Jared moaned again, Jensen’s accent was getting more apparent the hornier he got and if he thought Jensen was hot before…well now he was just plain gorgeous. He looked so damn sexy when he was horny and the faces he was making were so hot Jared’s cock was no longer throbbing, it was pulsating. Jensen’s cock was slick with spit and precome was sweating out, making it obscenely loud as Jared slowly pulled back then sucked down and swallowed down hard.

Jensen’s back arched up, he grunted as he thrust up and tightened his grip on Jared’s hair. Jared’s tongue pressed into the sensitive spot near the head of his cock and Jensen growled his name then tugged on Jared’s hair hard. He yanked Jared up and pulled him on to his lap, thrusting against Jared’s denim covered erection as he kissed fiercely into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Jared and stood up. Jared put his feet on the ground and before he even realized what was going on, Jensen had Jared’s jeans unzipped and on the ground.

Jensen shoved Jared up against the wall, kissing brutally into his mouth. Jared had Jensen’s shirt balled up in his fist, he yanked it up and Jensen leaned back long enough for him to rip it over his head before crushing his lips back to Jared’s. Jared slid his hand down Jensen’s chest, when his finger traced over Jensen’s nipple and he moaned, Jared started tweaking it hard. Jensen just happened to be a total slut for having his nipples played with, he was already so horny it was taking everything in him not to bend the kid over and fuck him into oblivion but he had to make it to the bed because he planned on fucking Jared until neither of them could move.

Jared felt Jensen’s hand slide down his thigh, he grabbed it and pulled it up, wrapping it around his waist. He thrust against Jared hard, they both moaned into each other’s mouth, their hands groping and grabbing at each other as they started grinding and thrusting in a perfect rhythm. Jensen put his hands on Jared’s hips, pulling him against himself as he rolled his hips, groaning when he felt Jared’s hard cock twitch against his. Jensen yanked Jared’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He leaned down and started sucking on Jared’s nipple, his teeth grazed it, causing Jared to grab Jensen’s short hair and moan. Jensen worked his way up Jared’s toned chest, he started sucking down on his neck as he steadily humped him harder. He pulled Jared onto his hips, lifting him until Jared wrapped his other leg around his waist and put his arms around his neck.

Jared put his hand around Jensen’s bicep, moaning as he felt it flex. He slid his other hand up Jensen’s neck and kissed him as Jensen attempted to walk down the hall. He stumbled and almost lost his balance because they were humping into each other so hard. He leaned against the wall for a few seconds to try and regain his balance then walked into his room and flung Jared on the bed, crawling closer as he pushed Jared down. Jared felt his knee nudging his legs apart then all of a sudden Jensen was on top of him, kissing greedily into his mouth. Jared gasped as Jensen worked his way down his jaw to his neck. He started sucking down harder as he pressed his cock firmly against Jared’s. Jared gripped Jensen’s shoulder so hard his nails were digging in. Jensen started biting and gnawing at his clavicle, working his way to Jared’s shoulder. Jared never had rough sex but he was so turned on by it, he wanted Jensen to fuck him hard, to claim him because he desperately wanted to be his. Jared wanted to have sex with Jensen forever, he never wanted anyone else to ever be able to have Jensen either and not just because Jensen was so damn hot and perfect. Even though they barely spoke more than a few dirty words to each other he was falling hard for him.

Jensen was working his way down Jared’s chest, flicking his nipples hard with his tongue as he rolled the other hardening bud between his fingers. When he started sucking on them Jared’s back arched up off the bed, he felt Jensen bite down hard and groaned, he tugged on his shoulders until Jensen came back up and kissed him.

“Jen, please.”

Jensen smirked and Jared could have come like a thirteen year old staring at a porn magazine when his dimples pushed in. Then he spoke, his voice dripping pure sex as he leaned up and whispered a litany of filthy promises into Jared’s ear. Jared had never heard anyone talk so dirty and he loved it. Jared had to force himself to think about every horrible ugly thing he had ever seen in his life so he wouldn’t come untouched. Jensen slid his hands up Jared’s body and laid over him, it felt so good to feel him pressed up against him, he had to ring his fingers tightly around his cock.

Jensen gently pressed his lips to Jared’s, giving him several soft kisses. It was a sharp contrast to how he had been kissing him and it felt oddly incredible because it was so mind-blowingly sensual. He was teasing Jared, making him so desperately horny he was losing his mind. Jared would be begging for it if he could speak at that moment, he would shamelessly beg Jensen to fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

“Damn you’re sexy,” Jensen lightly sank his teeth into Jared’s bottom lip then his tongue skated up behind Jared’s ear as his finger traced across his jaw. “Got me so fucking horny.”

Jensen thrust hard against Jared, then pressed his erection tight against Jared’s. “Feel that?” Jensen rolled his hips and started grinding harder into Jared. “I’m so fucking hard for you, wanna fuck you so damn bad. You want that?”

Jared sucked in a breath and nodded, ringing his fingers tighter around his cock. Every time Jensen exhaled it was like a flame licking him and even the lightest feather touch sent off a pulse of pleasure, like every nerve in Jared’s body was firing off at the same time. Jensen shifted to the side and cupped his hand over Jared’s cock.

“You don’t have to hold back, I’ll make you come all fucking night if you want.” Jared nodded hard. Jensen bit down on his lip and grinned. “You like holding back, is that what it is? Want me to make you hold back your come until I tell you its ok?”

Jared was not into domination or any kind of S&M and he didn’t really think Jensen was either, he could be wrong but he didn’t seem to be the type to want to bother with whips and handcuffs. He just seemed kinky as hell and Jared loved it. He nodded slowly, a smile spread across Jensen’s face as he got up off of the bed and started digging around in a drawer on the bedside table.

“I’ll make you want it so bad you’re begging me to let you come. Then I’ll make your entire body shake with pleasure, make you come harder than you ever have before and for now I’ll even help you keep your hands free.”

Jared had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths as he felt the bed dip down as Jensen knelt onto it. Jared was on the brink of insanity, so desperate for anything Jensen wanted to do to him, hornier than he had ever been in his entire life. He felt Jensen nudge his legs together then straddle him. Jensen leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Jared’s, when Jared tried kissing him harder he pulled back just enough to where Jared couldn’t reach him. He exhaled sharply, Jared leaned forward, desperate to feel Jensen’s lips on his.

Jensen pressed several open mouthed kisses down his neck and collarbone, working his way up to his neck. He sucked down lightly and whispered, “Relax, Jare.”

Jared opened his eyes, Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared like he had been yearning for him to. Jensen’s finger traced up Jared’s cock as he kissed him hungrily. Jared felt something cold and hard slide across his dick, his eye’s flickered over to Jensen’s. He brought his hand up to Jared’s face and kissed him as he slid the cock ring all the way on.

“You let me know if you can’t take it anymore.”

Jared nodded and let out long slow breath. Jensen kissed him then shoved his legs apart, he wasn’t playing around anymore. He was hornier than hell and his cock was aching to be in Jared. Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s thighs and shoved them up high, holding them up then settled them down across his shoulders. He leaned down and ran his tongue across Jared’s engorged erection. He sucked down on the head of his cock then quickly took it all in.

Jared couldn’t stop the high pitched moans from slipping out of his mouth as he felt his dick hit repeatedly the back of Jensen’s throat. His fists were clutching the sheets as he felt it curve further down. Jensen slid a finger into Jared’s mouth and he immediately started sucking on it. He slid two more in and as Jared went to town on his fingers, Jensen was slurping down on his cock. He pulled his fingers out and traced one down Jared’s ass then teased it across his rim.

Jared felt like he was going to explode he should have come at least four times by now, his balls were tight against his body and his cock was throbbing hard. It was right on the borderline of being painful but then he felt Jensen’s finger slide inside his ass. He teased it in and out as he continued to deep throat Jared’s cock.

“Oh God…Jensen…” Jared moaned, he was panting as Jensen pulled off and dug his tongue across his shaft and down his balls. He felt it circle around his rim, then as Jensen’s tongue slid inside his ass he yelled out, for the first time during any sexual encounter he couldn’t control himself. He was moaning incoherently, yelling and on the brink of totally fucking losing it. Jensen said he was going to make him scream and at the time Jared hadn’t believed him but he knew in no time at all he would be because Jared had never felt anything so incredible in his life, and they hadn’t even had sex yet.

Jensen traced his tongue over Jared’s rim teasing his tongue just barely inside. As soon as he started inching his tongue in further, a million nerve cells started firing off at once and Jared totally fucking lost it. He heard Jensen swear, he could feel him moan and it sent a jolt of pleasure through his entire body like he had never felt before. He was writhing around on the bed, he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Jensen’s hair and jerked his head up.

“Can’t take it anymore?”

“Fuck me Jensen, please…I-I need you to fuck me.”

Jensen slid two fingers inside him and pounded them against Jared’s prostate. Jared groaned and pushed down on them hard. Jensen pulled them out and teased his cock down Jared’s ass. He felt Jared squeeze tight around him and slid between his ass cheeks then pulled back and teased his cock across his rim, he couldn’t even fit the tip of his dick inside yet because Jared was so damn tight. He eased his fingers back in and gradually worked him open.

Jared was pounding down on Jensen’s fingers. It was taking every ounce of control not to just ram into him, but Jensen suspected the kid had never had sex, not like this anyway so he was trying his best to reign himself in but just the thought of being the first one to breech that sweet tight ass was enough to make him lose his mind.

“Goddamn Jared, you’re fucking killing me.”

Jared opened his eyes, slowing down his thrusts. Jensen pounded his fingers against Jared’s prostate, massaging into the bundle of nerves as Jared shuddered under him.

 _“Fuck_ ,” Jensen swore under his breath as Jared gasped then yelled out his name, begging Jensen to fuck him in a mix of broken syllables and moans. He eased his fingers out and laid over the younger man, thrusting against his cock, feeling it twitch hard against his as he kissed him roughly. Jensen slid the cock ring off and slowed down his thrusts, shifting to the side as he kissed him softly.

“Jen…”

Jensen smoothed his fingers through Jared’s hair, he wanted to be in him so bad his hand was shaking. “Shh, I’ll take care of you. Gonna make you come so hard just from my cock.”

Jared knew he could come untouched just looking at Jensen, then when he started touching and kissing on him he wanted to explode, and it was orgasmic to feel his body pressed tightly against his, and hearing him whisper filthy promises. Jared wondered how he didn’t have some sort of stroke or heart attack because it was so overwhelmingly stimulating and pleasureful he was practically in an ecstasy coma.

Jensen kissed Jared deeper as he shifted him over. He rolled Jared onto his side, sliding his hand down Jared’s abdomen then he dug his fingers into his hips as he knelt up and rolled Jared onto his stomach. Jensen pulled on Jared’s hips until he was kneeling. Jensen pressed down on his back, then leaned across Jared to reach under his pillow for a bottle of lube. Jared wondered if he kept it there for situations like this, hooking up so much he had a constant supply of it or if he laid there at night and fingered himself like Jared had every night for the last month. He had never even played with his ass before he saw Jensen, but the thought of him doing it had his cock throbbing again because he wondered if Jensen would do it and let him watch.

Jensen kissed down Jared’s spine, pausing to suck down on each vertebrae. He knelt back up and squirted out some lube, sliding his fingers inside Jared. Jared moaned, he had never hit his prostate but Jensen’s fingers found it every time and it was so incredible he was having trouble holding back again. Jensen heard him whimpering and dug his fingers into it, thrusting them in deep then sliding his pinky in. He thought about making him come on his fingers, maybe even fisting him but he wanted to fuck Jared way too bad to mess around anymore.

Jensen held him open and teased the head of his cock around his rim. He held his breath and bit down on his lip. He tried to ease in more and was hit with an overwhelming amount of pleasure and an urge to thrust in as hard as he could and never stop. Jensen knew he had to take it a little slow, after all it was most likely Jared’s first time getting fucked and he wanted to do this again and again so he couldn’t shove his huge girth into him all at once no matter how badly he wanted to. He circled his hips and pulled out, pressing down on Jared’s back as he guided himself in.

Jared felt immense pressure, he bit down on his lip as Jensen’s big thick cock started to split him open. He felt Jensen’s fingers digging into his hips so hard he knew there would be bruises there but he liked the thought of having a constant reminder of this, not that he would ever need one because he would be jerking off to the memory of this for the rest of his life.

Jared peeked back at Jensen, he sucked in a breath when he saw him biting down on his lips. He had been kissing and sucking on him so much they were swollen and Jared noticed he bit down on them when he was really turned on. His teeth were tearing into his lip, and his eyes were closed, he looked so fucking hot Jared could barely stand it. Jensen thrust in a little more and grunted softly, then his eyes opened and met Jared’s. Jared could barely see any green because his pupils were huge but his eyes were still totally gorgeous.

Jensen felt Jared opening up around him, he still was tight at hell, but it was like a perfect fit. Once he was past the ring of muscle that had been holding him back Jensen began rocking his hips faster and harder. He pulled out then rammed halfway in, pausing because he was so close to being able to fuck him like he had wanted to for weeks, every time he saw Jared he wanted to bend him over and fuck him into oblivion.

Jared heard Jensen moan and he grabbed onto his hips, then he started thrusting into hard harder. The pleasure was so indescribable Jared could hardly move.

“Fuck you’re tight…so goddamn tight…mmm _shit_ you feel so fucking good…fuck!”

Jensen was muttering in between moans and sexy grunts, Jared was going to lose it just from listening to him. It felt incredible to have Jensen’s big cock slamming into him, it was hammering into his prostate every time he thrust in. Jared was trying to keep his mouth closed because he knew once he opened it he was going to be screaming.

“What’s wrong Jare? I want to hear those sexy noises like you were making earlier.”

Jensen slowly pulled out and teased his cock over Jared’s rim. He leaned over Jared and sucked down on the back of his neck, moaning as he slid his cock over Jared’s asshole.

“You like it when I fuck you nice and hard?”

Jared nodded. Jensen jerked his head over and kissed him savagely, his tongue forcing its way into Jared’s mouth, intertwining with his tongue as he started grinding against him, teasing his cock just barely into his ass.

“You want this big cock?”

“Y-yes,” Jared moaned breathlessly against Jensen’s lips. Jensen smacked his ass hard, normally Jared would have blushed and been embarrassed but he liked it.

“I wanna hear what you want, and when you like it. Got it?”

Jared nodded. He felt Jensen kneel back up, he felt him slide in then pull out, teasing him and Jared knew he was waiting for him to say something. Jared took a deep breath.

“I want to feel your big fat cock in me.”

Jensen held Jared open and thrust in as hard as he could, when Jared moaned and said he wanted it harder, Jensen shifted and started bucking his hips harder, pulling him into every thrust.

“Fuck, Jare. _Shit_. You like that?”

“Mmm I love it, want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

Normally Jensen had excellent stamina, but for some reason he was already feeling an orgasm building in his spine but there was no way he was going to come yet when Jared was begging for more. He would hold back forever because he loved hearing Jared come apart, making him yell and moan. Jensen started fucking into Jared as hard as he could, with hard powerful thrusts that plunged his dick in deeper every time until he was bottoming out and his balls were tight against Jared’s ass.

Jared was biting on his lip, Jensen was pounding against his prostate hard. “Jensen! Oh God, so fucking good.”

“Oh fuck Jare, hittin’ that sweet spot just right, aren’t I? Oh yeah, getting so damn tight…shit!”

Jensen pulled his cock back, teasing it across Jared’s rim when Jared whimpered and pushed back against him Jensen dove back in hard until his ball were tight against Jared’s. Jensen did it again and Jared couldn’t hold back any longer he screamed out.

“That’s it, baby,” Jensen encouraged as he leaned down, nipping and kissing Jared’s neck. “Scream for me. Don’t hold back, just let go. I wanna hear you scream for me, Jare”

Jared’s hands were clutching the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. His cock was so hard it was almost purple but he didn’t need to stroke it because Jensen fucking into him was the best feeling in the world, and he was pummeling into Jared so hard as he pulled him into every thrust Jared’s cock was getting enough stimulation from dragging against Jensen’s sheets which were some sort of material that felt really good.

Jared let himself go and screamed out Jensen’s name. He heard Jensen groan as he thrust harder, his grip tightening on Jared’s hips, humping into him so hard the bed was slamming against the wall hard.

“Son of a fucking bitch… _shit_ …oh yeah. So goddamn hot, Jared. Be as loud as you want, I fucking love it.”

Jared spread his legs wider so Jensen could drive in deeper, he was screaming Jensen’s name over and over again as he fucked him harder. Jared couldn’t believe how amazing he felt, it was pure ecstasy. He never in his life imagined he could feel so incredible. The sensation was so intense his body was shuddering with pleasure. Every inch of Jared’s body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes was pulsing from the indescribable pleasure, it felt like every cell in his body was being stimulated and every nerve was firing off all at the same time. Every time Jensen thrust in he slammed into his prostate sending a jolt of white hot pleasure coursing through his body. It felt so incredible he prayed that the feeling would never end, that Jensen would keep his promise and fuck him again and again.

“Jesus, so fucking tight.” Jensen paused and moaned before continuing, “I love hearing you come apart, _fuck_ it’s hot. Love all those pretty noises you make, especially when I hit your sweet spot. When you come I want you to let me know how good it feels. Do you wanna come yet?”

Jared nodded, he loved the sharp, deep drag of Jensen’s cock against his sweet spot. Jensen was drilling into it so hard it was making Jared harder than he ever thought he could get but he was so damn hard he badly needed release.

“Can’t hear your head shake. Tell me what you want, baby.”

Jared could feel himself so close to the edge, he moaned as Jensen slowly pulled out then rammed back in as hard as he could, hammering into Jared’s prostate.

“Jen…p-please…I-I need to come, let me come.”

"You wanna come just from my dick pounding into you?”

“I don’t need anything else, just your big fat cock.” Jared groaned when he felt Jensen grip his hips so tight he was practically bruising the bone, he was thrusting into him even harder and Jared could tell he was close and that what he was saying was effecting him. He loved feeling Jensen fuck into him as hard as he could and he wanted more so he continued talking. “I-I want to be yours, Jensen. I want you to claim me, fill me up with your come. No one else will ever get to fuck me, I’ll be yours forever. I want to belong to you.”

Jensen grunted a reply, so turned on he could barely get any words out.

“Make me yours, Jensen.”

 _“Fuck_ ,” Jensen was grunting and groaning, panting hard as he steadily thrust into Jared, snapping his hips as hard and fast as he could. The kid was getting to him, he wasn’t sure if he was just saying it to get him riled up or if he meant it but it was turning him on so damn much he didn’t care. He did want Jared to be his, he never wanted anyone to ever have him, no one else to ever touch him or even look at him. “Mmm yeah, I’ll give you everything you want, baby. You never let anyone else touch this sweet ass, I’m the only one who gets to fuck this gorgeous tight ass, got it?”

“I promise, no one will ever get to fuck me or even touch me. I want to be yours more than anything, Jen.”

As Jensen continued to thrust into him, nailing his prostate every time, he laid over Jared so he could be closer. Jensen kissed the back of Jared’s neck, sliding his nose up being his ear. Jared let out a pleased gasp and leaned into Jensen more, he loved the feeling of being pressed tight against him and feeling his skin burn against Jensen’s only made the pleasure even more intense.

“I’ll take care of you baby, make you feel so damn good. I know I can get you off on my cock alone but I want you to have the best damn orgasm of your life.”

Jensen reached between Jared’s legs and took hold of his cock, making a tight fist as he jerked him in time with his thrusts. Jensen twisted his wrist, his thumb grazing the head while his fingers worked the engorged length. It only took three strokes before Jared started to shudder under him as he came harder than he ever had before, yelling out Jensen’s name as he begged for him to fuck him harder. Jensen worked Jared’s cock, stroking and squeezing while he chased after his orgasm, thrusting faster into his ass.

Jared’s entire body was shaking as the aftershocks rocked his frame and his cock was pulsing spurts of come, leaking all over Jensen’s hand and his sheets. His eyes slammed shut and he continued to moan as he felt Jensen’s thrusts growing more frantic, his cock riding over his sweet spot. His vision was getting fuzzy around the edges, he was feeling so much indescribable pleasure it felt like his spine had liquefied.

It only took a few more deep thrusts before Jensen’s orgasm claimed him. He fucked Jared harder and deeper as the pleasure raced through him, the tightness of Jared’s ass clamping down on his cock making his body shudder and his toes curl. Jared moaned as he felt Jensen’s come fill him up, making him climax even harder. Jared blinked hard, he swore he had gone blind but remembered what Jensen had promised. He really had made him climax so hard he had blacked out.

Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck, moaning his name as he rode out his orgasm with a few more erratic thrusts. Hearing Jensen say his name like that made Jared feel incredible, he felt like he was falling in love with him and not only because he had just given him an Earth shattering, mind blowing orgasm. He snapped back to reality when he felt Jensen carefully pull out then collapse next to him. He took a few long deep breaths then pulled Jared closer so he was laying over him.

They laid there for several minutes then Jensen put his finger under Jared’s chin and pushed it up, kissing him. “You’re all mine.”

Jared smiled, he loved the sound of that, he just prayed it would always be true. He looked up at Jensen, their eyes met and Jensen smirked.

“I uh, don’t normally do the whole cuddling after and talk about feelings bullshit.”

Jared could care less about anything at that moment, he was still reeling from the amazing orgasm and the fact that Jensen said he was _his_. Jared was perfectly content just lying across his chest, but suddenly wondered if Jensen wanted him to stay. He glanced up at him, Jensen had been watching him and chuckled under his breath when he saw Jared’s eyes widen then gradually a sad puppy look crept across his face.

“I want you to stay, I just meant…you know. I’m not a big talker.”

“It’s ok.”

Jared traced a finger across Jensen’s chest, he moaned softly when Jared’s finger started tweaking his nipple. He tightened his arm around Jared then pulled him so he was laying over the top of him. He slid his tongue across his lips then kissed Jared passionately. When Jared started struggling to breathe Jensen pulled back then smiled his seductive smile as he traced a finger down his ass.

“Wanna ride me?”

Jared smiled and nodded. Jensen leaned forward and kissed him, sliding his hands down Jared’s hips as he lifted him up so Jared could ease down on his cock. Jensen laid back and watched Jared bounce around on his lap, thinking that he really could see himself settling down and only being with Jared because he had never in his life felt so attracted to anyone. He had only known Jared for a little over an hour but it had been the best hour of his life and not just because sex with Jared was better than anything he had ever experienced.

They spent the rest of the night having sex, in the shower, on the couch and two more times in the bed before finally drifting off to sleep. Jared woke up sprawled across Jensen. He stretched then looked up, his eyes met by the intense emerald green of Jensen’s eyes.

Jared yawned, “How long have you been up?”

Jensen shrugged and glanced at the clock. “I dunno, ‘bout an hour maybe.”

Jared shifted so he was lying next to Jensen. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I was watching you.”

“Why?”

Jensen leaned in, brushing the hair out of Jared’s eyes. He pressed a soft gentle kiss to his lips and smiled. “Because you’re mine.”

Jared felt himself blush. Jensen’s smile widened as he kissed Jared with more intensity.

“And because you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Jensen seemed to be taking things slower, he wasn’t kissing him rough like he had been the night before. Jared had never had rough sex but he had strangely loved it, but he had never had slow, passionate, mind blowing sex either, and when Jensen fucked him that way Jared knew without a doubt he was in love. They finally made it out of bed and took a shower. Jensen talked him into going to get something to eat and they sat and actually had their first real conversation.

Jensen had just shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth, Jared was watching him chew suddenly extremely horny because just like when Jensen smirked, when he chewed those sexy dimples pushed in.

“So, what do you do?”

Jared moved his food around with his fork, he had only gotten one job since he had moved to LA. “I know it sounds lame because everyone here says the same thing, but I’m trying to be an actor.”

“Trying to be, or you are?”

Jared shrugged. “I’ve only had one real job since I got here.”

“Yeah? Doing what?”

“Just a small part on ER. Everyone does ER so it’s not really a big thing.”

“A job’s a job, some people come out here and spend their entire lives not even getting a walk on roll. Besides, you’re fucking hot. Pretty soon you’ll be staring in your own show.”

“Yeah right,” Jared mumbled. “What do you do?”

“I’m…in the entertainment industry too.”

“Really? That’s cool. So are you an actor, or something else?”

Jensen took a long sip of his coffee then smirked. “Well, apparently you have to be on ER to be considered a real actor…”

“Shut up, I just meant they’ll take anyone. Have you done anything?”

“Yeah a couple things. Came here right out of highschool.”

“How old are you?”

“How old do you think I am?”

Jared chewed on his lip. “Um, twenty one?”

“Good guess.”

“Are you?”

“Yep. So, wanna stay at my place again tonight?”

Jared smiled and nodded. When they got back to Jensen’s apartment, he got a call from his agent. While he was talking to him in the kitchen Jared sat down at Jensen’s computer. He noticed a piece of mail with his full name on it and typed it into Google. He heard Jensen coming and quickly closed the window on the internet.

“Dude, you were on a soap opera?”

“Shut up. I could let the video of us go viral and we’d both be getting all kinds of jobs.”

Jared felt his face burning. “W-what video?”

Jensen leaned down and kissed him, laughing. “I’m joking. I didn’t tape us fucking. _Yet_.”

 

Jared spent the rest of the week at Jensen’s apartment until one day he got a call from his agent, they were filming the pilot of a show called ‘Gilmore Girls’ and he needed him to be on set in two days. They would be shooting in Burbank, so even if he had to spend most days on set, Jared was still only a few miles from their apartments and Jensen had been talking about Jared moving in with him so they would still see each other. He was happy to finally land a real job but he couldn’t help but feel mostly disappointed that he would see less of Jensen because he really was falling hard for him.

Jared went up to Jensen’s floor and knocked on his door. When Jensen opened the door, he smiled slightly when he saw Jared then moved so he could come in. Jared could tell something was bothering him, they had only known each other for a week but they already had such a strong bond and had grown extremely close.

“What’s wrong, Jen?”

Jensen plopped down on the couch and pulled Jared onto his lap, kissing him for several minutes then pulling back and leaning his forehead against Jared’s.

“My agent called, and uh…I got a job.”

“That’s awesome, mine did too. I’m actually going to have a reoccurring role this time.”

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared, cradling his face in his hand as his thumb caressed his cheek. “I’m happy for you, Jare. Where are they filming?”

“Burbank, so we can still move in together and…wait. What job did you get?”

“I’m going to be doing Dark Angel, about twenty episodes.”

Jared bit down on his lip, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be shooting in LA or anywhere close. “So…where are you going?”

“Canada.”

Jared felt his chest tighten and his eyes water. “How long?”

“At least a year. I mean, I can try to make the trip back and forth when I can but it’s gonna be a bitch to coordinate schedules.”

“I could go with you.”

Jensen kissed Jared and shook his head. “No, this is what you’ve always wanted to do, there’s no way you’re passing it up.”

“I can’t lose you, Jen.”

Jensen pulled Jared closer, he kissed him passionately then pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I never say things I don’t mean Jare. You’re mine, I want you to be mine forever but…”

“But what?”

“I can’t expect you to give anything up, I get it. I want you more than this damn job but I mean I’ve worked too hard to pass it up and-”

“No! I don’t want you to pass it up, I just don’t want this to be over.”

“I don’t either. But I can’t expect you to wait for me.”

“I will never ever feel this way about anyone. I don’t want anyone else.”

Jensen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t either, but we’re gonna be apart for a while, and you know other roles will just keep coming up.”

“Maybe someday we’ll work in the same town…or even on the same show or something.”

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared again. “That would be the best thing ever, but don’t hold your breath. You do your thing, take all the roles you can get and if things settle down, we’ll continue right where we left off. In the meantime, if you decide you don’t want to be with me…”

Jared crushed his lips to Jensen’s, tears streaming down his face. “I promise, Jen. Someday we’ll be together, and until that day comes…I don’t want anyone else.”

“Me neither. You'll always be mine, but..." Jensen took a deep breath, he never imagined himself saying the things he was about to say but he couldn't stand the thought of losing Jared, he never wanted anything more but he knew they could have a better life if they work while they can then try to make things work between them. He knew Jared was afraid to lose him and he had to let him know he never would. "Jare...I don't just want you to to be mine. I want to be yours, and you'll never lose me because I will never want anything more than I want to be with you. Do your thing and no matter how long it takes, we'll find a way to be together because...I love you.”

Jared felt his heart beating so loud in his ears he wasn't sure he had heard Jensen right. Jensen's fingers slid over his eyelids, wiping the tears away. Jared took his hand and squeezed it, as Jensen leaned in to kiss him, Jared looked into his eyes. He could tell Jensen was being sincere and that he meant every word he said. Jared forced himself to smile and whispered, "I love you, Jen. It's going to work out, I know it is."

They spent their remaining time together, until Jensen had to leave. It was the hardest thing either of them had to do and they stayed in touch for a while and they met up and had incredible sex whenever they could but then they both started getting more and more roles and eventually drifted apart. It had been two years since they had spoken, but neither of them stopped thinking about the other. Even though they had not spoken, neither of them went back on their promise.

Jared distracted himself from the pain of not having Jensen by immersing himself in his roles. He did a few movies then couldn’t take it anymore and started thinking about trying to find Jensen. He knew what he had been doing but he didn’t know what city he was currently in. Before he got a chance to try and track him down, Jared got a call to do a show about two brothers who traveled the country fighting supernatural creatures. He decided to give it a shot, he liked working on TV shows better than he had movies and he figured it might take him awhile to track Jensen down anyway and since it was shooting in Canada he figured that maybe he would have an easier time tracking him down if he started where Jensen had originally gone off to.

Jared went to a studio in Vancouver and met with the show’s creator, Eric Kripke and a few of the producers and directors. They gave Jared a little background on the show and told him if he got the job he would mostly be working with one other actor. They seemed to really like him, and said he seemed perfect for the role of Sam.

“We’re gonna have you read with the guy we cast as Sam’s brother, Dean. If you two seem to have chemistry, you’ve got the job.”

Jared nodded and was led to a room, his heart stopped when he saw Jensen.

“Jensen, this is-”

“Jared,” Jensen whispered. He seemed to remember they weren’t alone but Jared could see the look in his eyes, full of longing, lust and love. They smiled at each other, and Jensen fought back the overwhelming urge to grab Jared and kiss him.

“You two know each other?”

“Uh, yeah. We’ve done a little bit of work together.” Jensen winked at Jared then continued as he smirked at him, “Nothing that ever made it to production.”

As soon as they read together and Jared got the job, Jensen took Jared to his trailer and they picked up right where they left off, just like he promised they would.

Ten years later they are still going strong, closer than ever. Every director they work with still tells them they are amazed by how well they work together, like they’ve known each other forever, and that they have never worked with two people with better chemistry. They are still constantly told that they belong together and that their special bond makes their characters even better. No one knows they really have an even specialer bond than anyone will ever know or understand that started years before Supernatural was even thought of and every day they continue to grow closer and the love that brought them together continues to translate on screen and touch so many lives because the fans not only love Sam and Dean, they also love Jared and Jensen almost as much as they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really love Jared and Jensen's chemistry and like to sometimes imagine them together. I am working on another J2 where they do not get together until late season 10. I am in a J2 first time sort of mood and will post it soon.


End file.
